


Human Rituals Evade Me

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Blowjobs, Fingering, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Smut, Top!Castiel, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sleeping with other people and Cas is tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Rituals Evade Me

He tired of it. He's given Dean everything. Sacrificed himself endlessly for his human. And Dean still doesn't get it. Doesn't understand their profound bond. Castiel can't take it much longer. He thought he and Dean were "dating" as humans put it. Why was Dean sleeping with random women. He is Castiel's, no one else's.

 

 

Whenever he and Castiel have sex it's must different then the sex he has with these women. Or that's what Cas can gather from what he's observed. 

 

 

 

It's a Friday night and they, for once, have the night off. As Sam, Dean, and Castiel sit at the bar, Dean talks to the waitress. Making his intentions so obvious even Castiel can tell. Castiel grips his beer bottle and tries to keep his mind off of it.

 

"Hey Castiel? Are you okay?"

 

Sam asks after he takes a swig of beer.

 

"No, not really."

 

"Something going on in heaven?"

 

"No Sam." 

 

He hears Dean compliment the waitress once again and Castiel can't take it.

 

"Dean, we need to talk."

 

Dean sighs.

 

"Maybe another time would be good? I'm right in the middle of something."

 

Cas just states at him, almost a glare but not quite.

 

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a bunch."

 

Castiel grabs Dean's arm and pulls him out of the bar. Sam knows better then to follow. Before Dean can blink they're in a field.

 

"What is this between us?" Castiel asks point blank.

 

"Jeez Cas, you know I hate when you do that."

 

"Answer me Dean."

 

Deann looks at Cas, confused.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Why do we have sex, but then you act as of its nothing. It is not nothing Dean. You know that."

 

Dean tries to blow off Castiel's accusation. Rolling his eyes.

 

"Is something going on upstairs that I should know about?"

 

"Stop changing the subject Dean. Why do you insist on bedding women. Why do you insist on infuriating me."

 

"Infuriate you?"

 

"Yes, you make me feel as if we have something but then you go out with other people. I don't want to continue whatever is going on between us if you continue to act as if you're not taken."

 

"Cas, you're acting like we're dating."

 

Castiel's eyes narrow. He steps closer to Dean. He places his hand on Dean's shoulder. Where his handprint is burned into Dean.

 

"You're mine Dean. And I'm tired of watching you act as of you aren't."

 

"Castiel."

 

"No Dean. I'm sick of it. You are taken. Start acting like it."

Cas tilts his head and then they're at the motel. Castiel states at Dean. More like through him. Dean doesn't speak. He's shocked at how angry Castiel is.

"Cas, you know relationships are a lot of work."

"I understand. It can't be as hard as stopping the apocalypse though."

Dean chuckles but Cas keeps the stony look on his face.

"Yeah I guess not."

"I never want to see you with anyone other then me Dean. Not again."

"What about when you're not around?"

Dean says teasingly. This really sets the angel off. He pushes him hard against the wall. The smaller man completely dominating the other.

"No exceptions Dean."

"God Cas, aren't you feisty."

Dean says in his usual sacastic manner. Castiel can feel his wings spreading, the power goes out and lightbulbs explode.

"Stop it Dean."

Castiel warns. 

"You will not be with other people. Is that clear?"

Castiel says dominantly. Dean can't believe Cas is being this angry and serious.

"Fine, just, calm down."

Castiel tucks away his wings but keeps his look on Dean.

"Promise me."

Castiel's look softens, like he's begging Dean to say yes, but still a hint of forcefulness.

"I promise Castiel, angel of The Lord."

Dean says with a smile. As if they both know, they lean into eachother and kiss. To Dean it felt like sealing a deal. To Cas it felt like a beginning.

 

Dean and Cas kiss gently but he's not letting up on his grip. He still has Dean pinned against the wall. And he realizes why when Cas pushes harder. Trapping Dean against the wall.

"Are you gonna let up?"

"No."

They go back to kissing. Cas grabs Dean's forearm and squeezes. And soon Dean knows why. Cas is bruising him. But Dean doesn't stop him. 

 

When Cas is done he throws Dean at the bed. He's done playing games. He wants this. He wants to own Dean. And he wants Dean to know it.

"Strip." 

Cas orders.

"So bossy."

Dean replies. That was a mistake, because soon the angel is ripping off his clothes. Luckily he was just wearing a plain t-shirt today. 

"Okay okay, I'll strip."

Castiel backs away and starts to take off his own clothes. Once they're naked Castiel pins Dean to the bed. And Dean finds it incredibly sexy how dominant Cas is being.

"Cas.."

Dean moans as the angel leaves a large hickey where he knows it will be seen, no matter what Dean wears. Castiel has Dean's hands pinned down as he kisses him. It's more wanting then before. He gently moves his hips against Dean. Creating wonderful friction for them both.

"Castiel!" 

Dean says it more as a prayer then anything, and Castiel could feel it. He moans and goes back to kissing his human.

Slowly he slips in tongue, until it's pure bliss. Dean occasionally tries to move his hands but Castiel won't let him budge. He just keeps him pinned. Unable to touch his angel. Castiel can feel himself and Dean getting harder and harder by the second. And he knows that they should probably start.

Dean taught him the basics of sex but from experimenting with Dean, he found out what he liked.

"Cas, baby, please."

Now he really knows they should get going. Dean rarely pleads. Castiel starts to kiss down Dean's body. And since Dean has his hands back he's touching Cas as much as he can. Once Cas gets to his groin he slips a hand under Dean and slowly pushes one finger into his entrance.

He makes sure this angle will be okay and then starts to lick Dean's erection. Slowly thrusting his finger in and out, as he takes the head of his lovers cock in his mouth.

Dean lets out a deep moan. Throwing his head back and breathing deeply. He doesn't know how Cas got this good. But somehow the angel is perfect at this. His body shivers when Cas adds another finger. But Dean really starts to feel it when his angel starts scissoring him open.

"C-Cas, oh fuck."

He avoids the word god as much as possible. Especially when it's hard to make conscious choices. Soon enough Castiel adds a third finger and once Dean is open enough he stops giving him a blow job. He gently crooks his fingers inside of Dean and gets the desired response. Which was Dean moaning and his body lifting off the bed.

"Whose are you?"

"Fuck, Cas, yours."

Castiel does it again and Dean whimpers.

"Whose?"

"Yours! Oh shit!"

Dean breathes heavily. Castiel removes his fingers and then quickly grabs some lube from Dean's bag. Dean lays on his side and Cas slicks up his cock. He lays behind him and slowly starts to push in. Feeling himself get past that tight ring of muscle, until he's completely inside of Dean. And Dean can feel it. How hot and big Castiel is inside f him, throbbing. And it just turns him on more. He reaches for his erection but Castiel stops him.

"No, I'll take care of you."

He says in a calm tone. He slowly starts to thrust in and out. Taking his time for a bit. But then he starts really thrusting. Pushing himself in Dean hard. Hitting his prostate.

"You were going to fuck that waitress weren't you?"

Cas pulls all the way out and pushs back in hard with a quick thrust with his hips. Dean just moans but Cas never wants him to be we anyone else.

"Weren't you?"

Cas says into Dean's ear.

"Y-yes, I was!"

Dean clutches the sheets. Half because he needs to restrain from touching himself and half because this is really intense. Castiel continues.

"When I was right there, when you knew Sam had a seperate room tonight."

"Fuck! Yes! I'm sorry!"

"You should be." 

Castiel whispers into Dean's ear before biting his shoulder, adding to Dean's pleasure. Castiel continues to pummel Dean. And he loves it. Knowing Dean will be sore tomorrow, knowing Dean will remember that he is Castiel's. He reaches around and starts to stroke Dean. In time with his thrusts. 

Dean can't even moan. He breathes heavily and closes his eyes. Soon he's coming. Hard too. Spilling his come all over Castiel's hand. 

Cas is close behind, but before he comes he want to make sure his message his clear.

"You are mine Dean Winchester."

And with a few more thrusts he fills up the hunter, moaning as he does. Afterward, they just lay there. Cas pulls out and Dean is spent.

"Cas. That was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

Castiel cleans them up and gets Dean under the covers.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. It's the only kind of sex you'll be getting for a while."

Dean chuckles sleepily. Castiel turns to leave but Dean stops him. 

"Hey, you're staying with me tonight. If I'm yours then you have to stay."

Castiel obliges and climbs in bed with Dean. He rests his head on Dean's chest and Dean pulls him closer.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Sorry for, yanno, fucking other people. I didn't realize I meant so much to you."

"Don't say stupid things Dean. You mean the world to me."

And with that, Dean falls asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
